Something's not okay
by SymmetryFreak8888
Summary: Maka's group is going on vacation, after the fight with the deadly Azura. Kid, Maka and Black*Star goes to find something to drink. Leaving Liz, Patti, Soul and Tsubaki behind. They've been away in hours, what could've happened, and how do the weapons han
1. Chapter 1: School begins

Yea, so, i will probably have many misspellings. I'm not so used to writing, or, writing in english. Well, this is a fanfiction based from Soul eater. I do not own Soul Eater, but only my OC's and stuff.

Chapter 1: School begins.

(Normal person P.O.V)

"Maka, don't run so fast! It's hard to keep up y'know." Soul shouted. But it seemed like Maka didn't listen. She wanted to get in time for school to begin.

Soul didn't like when Maka forced him to follow in the exact same time. So Soul was a little grumpy by now. When they got to the school, they both panted heavely. Maka said

"Oi, Soul.. I'm going to take something to drink fast."

Soul just sighed and nodded. He just wanted to rest. Soul took a fast look over at the school's clock haning onto the wall next to him.

"dammit, late again?!" He said, swearing under his breath and called after Maka.

(Maka's P.O.V)

Soul is allways sleeping deeply. Just how annoying can he be!?

I walked over to the nearest sink, and drank from the water. It was rather refreshing.

When i was done, i walked out to find a.. Stressed Soul?

"What now Soul? We got to hurry up or we will be la-" i said, before he interuppted me.

"We are, allredy late." He said. I started to feel disapointed. We ran all the way, through enourmus amounts of people, and then up all the stairs.. For nothing. We just stood there, with open mouths and an annoyed expression on our faces. Then we both sighed and said

"No improvement Huh?.." And walked forward, away from the toilets to find the most disturbing thing.. In the world.

(DeathTheKid's P.O.V)

"Why!?" I screamed. I nearly thought that i was going to break. We're actually going on an vacation, great! Then i'll just skip it.

"Kid? Are you having a symmetry-problem again?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Maka and Soul standing there.

"Yo. And No, it's something else." I started. Maka and Soul looked like question marks.

So did i.

"you don't know what i am talking about, do you?" I asked, and they both shaked their heads as an ansvere forming 'No'. Then it hitted me.

"Oh yea, you guys wasn't there, right?" I asked.

(TBC/to be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Start

Chapter 2: Vacation start. (**sorry, i kind** of** forgot what i wrote on Chapter 1..)**

**(Maka's P.O.W) **

nothing never happens, and Kid was totally weird, like, totally. _"well, they said something about vacation anyways.." _i thought.

"soul..? Do you wan't to go on this... Vacation Kid and the teatcher was **talking** about?" I asked as kindly as i could.

"If you wan't to." He said, and putted his hands behind his neck. I sighed deeply and asked annoyed.

"allways same ansvere huh..?"

Soul laughed a little.

"Allways the same annoying voice, huh...?" Soul said, and grinned big.

I picked a hard-cover book out from my backpack, grabbed it hardly, and screamed as i swinged it up.

"**MAKAA~!...**" and then smashed it in the middle of Souls head screaming.

"**CHOP!**"

(_meanwhile in Lord death's Office.) _**(Kid's P.O.W)**

Ugh. Do i really need to go on a vacation? Bad things allways happens when a vacation starts. I know that it's beacouse we beated Azura, but really?!

"Dad.." I said, slowly, getting my father's attention.

"Yes Kid?" He asked with a swingy voice.

"Why do we need to go on a vacation? I mean, i'm going with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, _Tsubaki,_ Liz and Patti, and i'm glad for that... But, what if it's dangerous out there?!" I said, worried that something might happen while being out there.

"Well, Kid, you do need to open yourself up a little. If it is dangerous outside, then you guys know how to fight." Father explained, but i didn't like the thought of going out in the wild anyways.

"Do Black*Star know about this.. Vacation?" I asked. Father seemed to be thinking about it.

"well, That's a good question Kid." Father said.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Sure, I'm allways the one doing everything anyways." I said, and walked out of my father's Office. I wen't to talk with the biggest ego ever, Black*Star, and his weapon, Tsubaki, about the vacation.

(Long time skip) (maka's P.O.W)

All where now going to the vacation place. Kid seemed to not enjoy it, but beside that, i, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti was really glad to take a pause from everything.

"YAAY!" Patti suddenly shouted. Liz said

"Patti, take it easy, would'ya?"

Patti pouted with her mouth and nodded quietly. I started to giggle.

Soul seemed to get bothered by Black*Stars bragging about that he was the one to find the perfect place for everyone. Kid just looked down on his feets while having his hands in his pockets.

Did something happen?..

(TBC~)


	3. Chapter 3: weird stuff happens

Chapter 3: Weird stuff happens.

(kid's P.O.W)

I'm so nervous. I need to calm down. These thought's about dangers makes me sweat a little.

What if the monster is to powerfull for us? What would we do then..?

No, i can't think like that.

"Uh, Kid..?" I heard. I broke free from my thought's and met Maka's face.

"if something is bothering you, then you should tell us." She said, making me blink three times.

"Ah, no, nothing's.. bothering me." I said, taking one hand around my other arm. I stroke it a little, and looked away.

I really hope that nothing happens to us. But i still have that feeling.

Maka looked a long time at me, but after that she continued to walk forward. I sighed and did the same. Liz and Patti was also looking at me with weird expressions.

"Uh.. Uhm.. Kid, you're not yourself." Liz said.

I tryed to forget everything for now, but it didn't work.

"What are you saying? Haha, of course i am..really."

I said, trying to hide my nervousity. It didn't work that much.

(Soul's P.O.W)

Uuuuugggghh.. That damn song. Black*Star was singing:

"I NEED A TICKET TO HEAVEN~. COUSE I NEED TO BEAT GOD~! YEA~!" And then it reapeated.

All i wanted to do was hitting him with something, to make him shut that big mouth of his.

Maka smiled, and jumped forward with her hand's behind her back. She seemed to be far to excited for all this vacation stuff, and Kid was wierder than ever.

But still, Liz and.. yea, Patti, seemed normal from what i see. Suddenly, Black*Star stops. Also, he shutted his mouth for once.

"I see, A PERFECT PLACE!" He shouted, and runned towards an empty spot. We all sighed at the same time, and saw Black*Star disapear inside the wood.

(Maka's P.O.W)

"Where did Black*Star go?" I asked, confused.

"I think he saw the 'perfect spot' as he said himself." Liz ansvered. We all waited for Black*Stars "YAHOO!" shout.

But.. It never came.

Kid seemed to start sweating. I could see small, shiny sweat-dropps on his forhead when he also looked intensly at where he runned off.

"So, shall we.. Uh, go after him?" Asked Kid, with nervousity in his voice.

Something got to be bothering him. I could hear it.

But so we did go after Black*Star. Or at least the way he runned.

(TBC~~)

Words: Well, Uh, i know that it isn't what the summary is. But, it will come to that further in, and Fairy tail members will appear sooner or later. So have patience, please. And exuse me if my grammar is off. I'm from Sweden, and it's pretty difficult, for me atleast, to say the English words right. :| so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: Suprises

Chapter 4: Suprises.

(maka's P.O.W)

'Shit, how long did Black*Star run?' I thought, as i pushed away the bushes and leafes that came swinging onto my face.

Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Patti and Soul was right behind me. Also, Kid seemed to be worried the most. That's weird, Kid never cares about anyone THAT much.

"OI! Guys, be a little faster!" I heard. It was.. Black*Star!

"Black*Star! You're ok!" Tsubaki screamed, and saw Black*Star sitting on a empty spot. The spot was huge.

Kid sighed, and wiped away the sweat-dropps from his forhead. Soul smiled, and said

"Running of like that... So uncool."

Liz and Patti was happy that nothing happened with him.

And i, took my hard cover book, and slammed it into Black*Star's head without saying 'maka chop!'.

Black*Star rolled around on the ground, screaming

"OUCH! Maka, why?!"

And i just smiled, kneeled down, and said

"You made everyone worried, even Kid, for nothing."

And then got up again.

Kid sat down by a tree, hiding his face into his legs. Liz and Patti sat at each side of him. Did Kid have a bad day or something? Do Liz and Patti know? I don't know.

"So, we're camping here? Is this our vacation..?"

Soul said, and looked at everyone. We all nodded.

Soul sat down beside me.

"Ok." He said.

"But, we didn't have any things packed for a camping.." Liz said. Then i grinned big.

"No worry, Lord death will fix that." I said.

Everyone looked at my scary expression, and backed away an inch.

"Ey!" I said. Everyone laughed. Beside... Kid. I got annoyed and walked towards him, when.. A plane, looking like Shibusen's own plane, wen't by and dropped material from the sky. Everyone got jumpscared.

"Is this what you meant?" Patti said, quietly but still clear.

"Yup~" i said proudly, and posed a proud pose.

Soul laughed.

"haha! You should've seen Black*Star's reaction! He got really death scared man!" He said, and fell backwards laughing his ass off.

Black*Star said, to his defence

"No..! You don't have any proof! IM THE BIGGEST HERE, so you can't own me out!"

Soul looked at him seriously all of a sudden, and got closer to him.

"No proof? Then.. What is that yellow thing under you're pants?"

We all looked right at we're Soul said, and we all backed away untill we sat at where Kid was.

"EWWW!" We all said, and looked away.

Soul laughed again. Black*Star got scarlet-red cheeks of emberesment, and walked to a bush.

(Tsubaki's P.O.W)

"Black*Star! Don't listen to them." I shouted as friendly as i could. He sat down behind it, and i felt a depressed soul.

Black*Star's soul.

"Tsubaki, don't worry." Liz said.

"He will recover." Maka continue. I smiled, and then it disapeared fast.

"I know, but still.." I said, and looked down on the ground.

"It was pretty mean to laugh about it."

Maka walked over to me.

"Yea, we know. But do you think such an ego like Black*Star would be taken down by some laughters?"

Maka asked.

It was a good question.

"No. He won't." I said, and smiled. Maka smiled to. So did Liz, Patti and Soul aswell.

Kid still looked so, worried and nervous. Does he know what's going to happen?! No way, he is a shinigami, but he can't possibly see the future, can he?

"Uh, Kid, one question." I said. Kid looked up.. And everyone, even me, got quiet.

Under his neck, sat a very dangerous and venomus spider of some kind. Maka started to talk slowly.

"kid.. Just, take it easy now. But, you do have, a venomus and dangerous.. Spi-" she said, before Kid got an attack of some kind. He started to scream for no reason, and everyone runned to him.

Was he allready... Bitten?! No.. It's something else.

"Take the spider off.. Carefully." I said, and Soul tryed, but it hissed at him, so he backed off. Maka also tryed, but it was hell'a fast. So i just grabbed it, and threw it out in the woods.

"That was.. Brave." Liz said, sounding suprised.

(kid's P.O.W)

'I knew it, i knew it, i knew it..!' I thought as i layed there, unconsious.

'There ARE danger's in this forest!' I thought after that.

But this time it was only a spider, but still.. I felt something more powerfull.. Like, another Kinshin or something. No, maybe not that powerfull. But one thing is for sure.. It's draining my power, a little after a little.

Then, i just woke up, and started to breath in panic.

Maka held me down, and Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Black*Star was fixing everyone's places to sleep. Patti was here with Maka and me.

"Oi, calm down." Maka said, and i slowly calmed down.

"What happened?!" Maka shouted at me. I looked at her, sat up, and started to explain all my worries.

"I feel, that we are not safe here! I feel something powerful.. Something so powerfull that it's even draining my powers little by little. I hate dangerous things, That's why, when you said the word 'dangerous' i broke out in panic." I explained. She nodded and said

"I see, but you could've just tell us from the beginnig. And if it is something powerfull, we WILL fight it, and win!"

I laughed. But then, Patti attacked me with a big hug from behind.

"YOU ALLWAYS MAKES US WORRIE!" Patti shouted, and giggled at the same time. 'She is really weird, isn't she' i thought and smiled.

(TBC~)

Quick words: I'm sorry for short chapters. It will become longer chapter's when i'm used to write on Ipad. ^^


End file.
